The Day I Lost My Brother
by ObsessiveFanNumber1
Summary: "Did you think I'd forget today? No. This is a day I'll never forget." England and America reflect on the 'shot heard 'round the world' fired 236 years ago today. One-shot. Please read and review!


**Title: The Day I Lost My Brother**

**Summary: **_**"Did you think I'd forget today? No. This is a day I'll never forget." England and America reflect on the 'shot heard 'round the world' fired 236 years ago today. Please read and review!**_

**Rating: K+**

**Relationships: Brotherly US/UK**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**A/N: The instant I found out today was the day the "shot heard 'round the world" was fired, I had to write a fic for it. Don't worry, I'll go back to **_**Ice Romance, Iceberg Tragedy**_** next. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_England's P.O.V.:_

I hesitated, wondering if this was a good idea. There was a reason I avoided this area—Concord, Massachusetts—when I visited America. But at least America didn't know I was here. That would've made things…unbearable. Closing my eyes, I could still hear the sound of gunfire. Even with all the time that had passed, I could still remember every instant. The first battle against my little brother was something I would never be able to forget.

They weren't supposed to fire. The Loyalists knew that. The Minutemen knew that. It wasn't supposed to turn into violence. But in the moment, no one cared.

_Two hundred and thirty-six years…and I can still see it all._

* * *

"_This is going too far, England!" America yelled, his gun ready to fire. Around him were Minutemen, his soldiers, all as prepared to shoot as he was. "I'm not going to sit by and take your commands like a dog!" He leveled the gun, pointed straight at me. "If I have to fight you for my independence, then so be it."_

_The idea that he could possibly defeat me—me!—in a battle, let alone a war, was ludicrous. I would've laughed if it weren't for the look in his eyes. Those same eyes that used to look at me with admiration and joy were now filled with a flame that I never would want to see again. But I was the world's greatest empire still. Even then, I had far more Loyalists than he had Minutemen. "You don't have any idea what you're doing, America," I said, looking him in the eye. "Starting a rebellion against me is asking to get yourself killed."_

_I expected some kind of reaction from him, but not the one I got. America met my gaze coldly, with no sign of the words deterring him at all. "Then let it happen."_

_A single gunshot rang out from somewhere. I was too much in shock to even know whether it was a Minuteman or a Loyalist who fired it. In the next instant, though, everything turned to chaos._

* * *

I stared blankly at the inscription on 'The Minute Man' statue in front of my. _The shot heard 'round the world._ My hands were in fists at my side, shaking, and I could feel tears running down my face, but it didn't matter today, just like it didn't matter that it was 236 years ago. Today was the day I'd lost my brother.

* * *

_America's P.O.V.:_

I dug through the trunk, trying to find it. Yes, I was back in my storage room. I wasn't in the mood to clean it right now; I just wanted to find that one gun.

Finally, I found it, pulling it out and holding it up. Yup, this was the one. I held it close for a second, closing my eyes and trying to not let tears slip free of my eyes. Two hundred and thirty-six years ago today, I'd started fighting England for my independence officially. Rubbing the back of my hand across my eyes and trying to tell myself again that it was because of all the dust, I went back outside, sitting down on the bench. Then I sighed and pulled out my cell phone, hitting the speed dial for England's cell phone number.

It rang a couple of times before England answered. "Did you think I'd forget today?" he said quietly. Without waiting for a response, he continued, "No. This is a day I'll never forget."

That's not something that's exactly easy to respond to. I was silent for a few seconds. "…I'm sorry, England."

He sighed, but it wasn't an annoyed sigh. Just a sigh. "I'm sorry, too, America."

* * *

***squints at ending* *sighs* Sorry…I wish I could do more with America's right now, but I'm running out of computer time. *anger mark* Maybe I'll go back and edit/add more later. Also, yes, America was searching his storage room for the gun he had at the Battle of Lexington and Concord. Please review!**


End file.
